Amor de Irmas!
by hely-chan
Summary: cap curtos, historia curta! historia de duas irmas, uma era bruxa e a outra era maga,d escubram a diferenca delas e o amor entre elas! fic de inukag! reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

Apresentações

Éramos de uma família diferente, eu e kikyou, minha irmã, éramos de uma família de bruxas e magas, mesmo parecendo a mesma coisa magas e bruxas são diferentes, bruxas são do mau e magas são do bem, como nossa mãe dizia quando éramos pequenas, hoje temos 17 anos, somos irmãs gêmeas, quase idênticas na aparência, mas por dentro somos muito diferentes, ela se tornou uma bruxa e eu uma maga, apelidada de maga da fé, por que eu gostava muito desta personagem do desenho do yu-gi-oh!

Somos de uma beleza muito grande, minha irmã tem cabelos negros ate a cintura, olhos de mesma tonalidade e frios como o gelo, pele branca como a neve e com curvas bem delineadas, porem era fria como o gelo, completamente sem sentimentos!

Eu já sou diferente, me chamo kagome higurashi, sou esquecida mesmo, esqueci ate de me apresentar, bom, eu tenho cabelos castanho escuro, olhos azulados, pele clara de estatura media, belas curvas e sempre pronta para ajudar os outros!

Eu e kikyou não éramos rivais, pelo contrario, éramos amigas e bem amigas ate, mas defendíamos lados opostos, tivemos que nos dividir, porem depois que nossos pais morreram numa luta nos tornamos inseparáveis, ela só demonstrava sentimentos a mim e ao namorado dela, o sesshoumaru, outro que também era frio, eu sempre dizia que eles combinavam, sesshouamru era um youkai!

Eu namorava inu yasha, um meio youkai e mago, eu sempre gostei dele e não sei ate hoje como começamos a namorar, inu yasha era muito belo, e tinha um par de orelhinhas muito kawaii!

Morávamos sozinhas, eu e kikyou num apartamento no subúrbio de Tókio, porem sempre tínhamos tudo do bom e do melhor e isso sem magia nenhuma, nos trabalhávamos e estudávamos, kikyou estava para se mudar para outro apartamento porque aquele estava ficando pequeno para nos duas e nossas coisas, alem de ela reclamar quando eu fazia as minhas magias do bem e tal, porque dizia que a incomodava e eu sempre reclamava para ela quando ela fazia as magias dela, então resolvemos que moraríamos separadas, porem sempre perto, ela moraria no prédio ao lado.

Tínhamos um único e grande inimigo, Narak, o grande bruxo, o mais poderoso dos bruxos, e meu maior rival, era rival meu e de inu yasha, pois kikyou se tornou aliada dele, mesmo a contra gosto meu, ela disse que isso não nos afetaria, mas nunca contariam uma para a outra o que estão tramando contra elas, isso foi nosso juramento!


	2. o comeco de tudo

Cap 1 – o começo de tudo

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI ( que exagero de despertador neh?)

ahhh, como eu odeio esse despertador, mas tenho que levantar e fazer café! Agora que kikyou foi embora, tenho que me virar sozinha!- diz enquanto atira o despertador na parede com apenas um movimentar do dedo indicador, se levanta, e como estava atrasada de novo, e tudo graças ao seu despertador que alem de irritante esta estragado de tanto "voar" na parede, usa uma mágica para arrumar seu quarto todo, vai ate a cozinha, faz um belo café da manha, come e vai se arrumar, nada muito diferente do normal, o uniforme de colegial, com detalhes em verde, uma corrente com o símbolo das bruxas, uma maquiagem leve, apenas um gloss transparente e o lápis preto no olho, escovou o cabelo, deixando-o solto, fez tudo o que tinha que fazer em casa e saiu.

As ruas de Tókio estavam estranhamente vazias aquela manha, e como kagome estava atrasadíssima e se não chegasse no colégio em 2 minutos seria fechada para fora, então, fez um feitiço e logo estava na porta de sua sala.

que feio, usando magia para vir pro colégio, ne?

Ahhh, que susto inu yasha!

Você deveria acordar mais cedo e vir para o colégio como uma pessoa normal, ou seja, andando!

Ah e você também veio com magia por que eu sei! – disse em tom de brincadeira

Eu sou diferente, sou um grande mago, e muito respeitado!

E eu sou a maga das magas, ou você esqueceu que eu ainda sou mais importante que você?

Ta bom, chega de discussão e vamos pra sala de aula, agora e aula de magia! (ou galera, eles tem uma escola especial, eh em tudo normal, menos que mesmo pessoas normais tem aula de magia pra aprender ao menos algumas coisas, mas de magas e bruxas de verdade são pouquíssimos!)

Oba, eu adoro apavorar eles nessa aula!

Então entramos na sala, nisso o professor estava começando a dar um recado importante, muito importante:

Alunos, hoje foi descoberto que o grande inimigo dos magos e magas deste mundo esta de volta a ativa, e programou um grande ataque a nossa escola, onde estuda a sua grande rival, nossa companheira kagome higurashi, e ele pretende destruir tudo o que tiver na frente, e como não podemos deixar que destruam nossa escola, estamos organizando um exercito, não só de magos e magas como também de guerreiros humanos! E precisamos de voluntários desta sala, quem se candidata?

Eu!- disse sango, minha melhor amiga, uma grande exterminadora de youkais.

Eu também!- diz o meu amigo Mirok, um monge de grande forca espiritual e muito pervertido!

Eu preciso ajudar nesta luta! – disse um youkai lobo chamado kouga, que era apaixonado por mim desde muito tempo!

Isso mesmo, eu também! – sua namorada, ayame uma também youkai loba, e muito minha amiga!

Eu! – e por fim inu yasha se candidatou!

Ótimo, a nossa líder será a senhorita kagome higurashi, que já deve saber de tudo antes de nos! Não e?

Na verdade eu ainda não sabia de...Nada disso! – digo, muito surpresa com essa noticia sem saber o que fazer!

Mas então como faremos se nem você mesma sabia disso? – então sango se pronuncia, completamente assustada.

Eu terei uma idéia ainda hoje!

Bom, para vocês que estão no grupo de defesa da nossa escola podem sair da sala e ir ate o pátio onde encontraram outros voluntários, e poderão bolar um plano!

Então todos nos retiramos da sala, não sei se eu era a única, mas eu estava muito apavorada, nunca tinha enfrentado um ataque destes e ainda teria que proteger a escola estava realmente com medo!

Abracei meu namorado com forca e lhe dei um beijo, acho que ele entendeu o que eu estava sentindo no momento, pois parecia que também estava sentindo o mesmo que eu.

Não fique com medo, nos venceremos! – disse no meu ouvido, aquelas palavras me deram confiança e assim pude fazer um plano de defesa, logo o plano estava pronto, só faltava dividir os grupos, que seriam três, então pedi para se organizarem por "poder".

Bom, agora que estão divididos, faremos assim, nos os magos e taiyoukais (grandes e poderosos youkais) seremos o primeiro grupo, o grupo de ataque, os youkais serão o segundo grupo, que atacaram apenas as "crias" do narak, ou seja, o grupo de ataque secundário e os exterminadores e monges ajudaram o primeiro grupo, com ataques sincronizados, precisamos treinar nossas forcas, precisamos treinar agora, pois não sabemos quando o narak atacara, pois então, podem começar!

Logo então, como dito, estavam todos treinando cada um a sua especialidade, kagome simplesmente se concentrava a juntava forcas para enfrentar o maior desafio de sua vida e tinha que vingar a morte de seus pais, que foram mortos por narak há muitos anos, passou o dia todo e kagome não viu a sua irmã e logo pensou, se kikyou trabalhava para o narak, ela deveria estar lá com ele, isso significava que o ataque seria logo, muito logo!

Quando acabaram os períodos de aula, soou o sinal de encerramento e todos os alunos se dirigiam ao portão de saída, mas não puderam sair, pois Narak estava no portão, pronto para atacar e achava que não haveria nenhum tipo de ataque a ele, mas estava enganado, logo apareceu o grupo de kagome e seus amigos, prontos para o ataque.

Nossa, que bom, nos divertiremos muito, temos boa companhia, meus seguidores, ataquem todos eles, mas cuidado, pois de kagome higurashi cuido eu!

Pode deixar, pois quem precisara de cuidados e você narak, depois que eu acabar com você! – digo juntando toda a minha coragem e raiva.

Não se meta com a gente, seu imbecil! – agora foi a vez de inu yasha se pronunciar.

Cale-se hanyou inútil! – essa frase para mim o foi o fim, não agüentei, fiquei super braba, ninguém fala assim do MEU namorado!

Seu baka, nunca fale do MEU namorado assim, ele é útil sim, e você que e um inútil, não merece viver, e eu vou fazer isso acontecer, eu vou te matar narak!


	3. a luta!

Cap 2 – a luta e a vitória!

Inu yasha fica surpreso ao ouvir o que kagome disse, sentiu-se feliz, mas ainda estava assustado com o ataque repentino!

Então, narak ataca, manda um de seus braços na direção de kagome, que com facilidade os repele (só pra dizer ele eh bruxo e youkai, pra num sair do normal neh!) com sua barreira mágica, mas kagome ainda tem de se transformar para sua forma de batalha, então ela o faz, se transforma, sua roupa muda completamente, se torna de um uniforme de colegial em uma saia ate um pouco acima do meio das coxas, em preto, e uma blusinha tomara-que-caia branca, com mangas falsas também brancas soltas e bem largas perto das mãos, usava um colar com o mesmo símbolo que havia desenhado em sua blusa, o símbolo das bruxas e magas, os pés descalços e sobre tudo isso uma capa preta com capuz, para esconder um pouco da "claridade" da blusa, estava maravilhosa e pronta para a batalha, pois assim era a sua forma normal, como maga mesmo, ate aquele momento ninguém havia visto ela daquele modo, apenas kikyou, que era sua irmã, todos estavam maravilhados, ate o próprio narak, que havia parado para observar a beleza De kagome e aparência com sua irmã, a kikyou, que atualmente era sua serva mais fiel e forte de todas.

Do outro lado do "campo de batalha" estava kikyou, também transformada em sua forma de bruxa, a roupa era igual à de kagome, porem toda preta, e os detalhes eram em roxo, sabia que sua irmã era mais forte que ela mesma, mas não poderia desistir da luta agora, gostava de inu yasha e teria que trair sua irmã para consegui-lo para ela, então preparou uma magia forte, a mais forte que conseguiu, e mandou em direção a sua irmã, sabia que se a magia ultrapassasse a barreira de sua irmã ela morreria, mas se não passasse estaria com sérios problemas.

Kagome preparou um feitiço e mandou-o em direção ao narak, junto com o kaze no kizu de inu yasha, o chicote de luz de sesshouamru, o hiraikotsu de sango e o poder de Buda de mirok, todo esse poder associado pode destruir assim narak, porem kagome que já estava fraca, pois havia sofrido alguns golpes de narak não percebeu a magia de sua irmã se aproximando, neste momento, quando kikyou se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo, a magia alcançou a barreira de kagome, que neste momento já estava por desaparecer, pois kagome já estava sem forcas, o ataque de kikyou era forte demais para kagome se proteger naquele estado, foi atingida em cheio, e assim caiu com forca no chão (detalhe: ela estava flutuando, ok!), desmaiada, ou talvez morta?


	4. a Surpresa!

Cap 3 – a surpresa!

Inu yasha não teve nem tempo de ver de onde havia vindo tamanha magia, o ataque já havia atingido sua amada e ela estava caída no chão, completamente desacordada, logo já estava com kagome no colo e se perguntando o que acontecera, quem havia feito isso e o principal se sua amada estava bem, o que não parecia estar!

Num lugar não muito longe dali, estava kikyou assistindo tudo de trás de uma arvore, com muita pena de sua irmã, pois mesmo amando o inu yasha ainda amava mais sua irmã, não poderia ter feito aquilo com ela! De repente, narak aparece atrás de kikyou:

Ola, minha querida kikyou!

Oi narak! – diz sem animo nenhum.

Arrependida do que fez para mim?

Não fiz para você e sim estou arrependida, posso estar do lado do mau, posso amar inu yasha, mas amo mais a minha irmã, ela e minha única família! – diz com lagrimas nos olhos

Como você e ingrata, primeiro te acolho do meu lado e agora e assim que me agradece? – diz se fazendo de indignado.

Não pedi para me acolher, então se cale e saia de perto de mim!- diz e logo narak desaparece com um sorriso nos lábios e dizendo uma única frase

Ela não sobrevivera se você não deixar de amar ele e se não fizer o bem rápido! – e some no ar!

E assim deixa uma kikyou triste e agora intrigada como que o narak lhe dissera, "esquecer ele? Mas como farei isso? Fazer o bem? Mas eu não sou do bem? Ou sou? Mas fazer o bem significaria o que exatamente? Ai estou tão confusa!".

Quando retorna sua atenção ao local onde estava sua irmã ela já não esta mais lá, estavam levando ela pra algum lugar, que ela iria atrás!

Inu yasha, sango e mirok estavam levando kagome para casa, ao chegar lá deitam-na em sua cama, e logo percebem que em sua testa aparece o símbolo das bruxas, o pentagrama, estava desenhado como se tivesse sido queimado, kagome não demonstrava sinais de que iria acordar, quando kikyou chegou em casa aos prantos.

Fui...Eu...De-desculpem...Fui...fui...- dizia isso, mas ninguém estava entendendo nada, pois ela soluçava muito e não conseguiam entender nenhuma de suas palavras, mas perceberam que ela já sabia do que havia acontecido com kagome, e nem notaram que ela escondia a mesma marca que kagome, o pentagrama, em sua testa do mesmo modo como apareceu em kagome, só quem era bruxo ou mago sabia o que era aquilo, era a marca da magia, quando se fazia uma magia muito forte aparecia esta marca na pessoa atingida e na que fez a magia e só sumira se a pessoa que fez se arrepender e desfazer a magia, do contrario a pessoa atingida pode morrer e a que realizou a magia apenas ficara sem aquele símbolo, levaram kikyou ate a sala e lhe deram um copo com água e açúcar.

Agora, se acalme kikyou, e, por favor, nos conte tudo o que você tentou dizer antes! – sango, com a maior calma pediu.

Eu sei quem fez isso com a... Kagome!

Então, quem foi? – inu yasha perguntou, estava muito impaciente, se ela sabia, ele queria logo saber para acabar com ele!

Fui...Fui eu! – diz isso e completamente apavorada e sem forcas cai desmaiada em cima de sango que estava do seu lado.


	5. Aviso

Galera, um avisinho, não sei se poderei atualizar toda a semana a fic, mas espero q sim, tentarei ao menos, gostaria que mandassem reviews dizendo se gostaram da historia e se eu poderia mudar algo, podem criticar tbm!

A historia não eh baseada em nada real, não entendo de bruxas nem nada, saiu tudo da minha cabeça, nada eh real, so para deixar claro!

Tava meio sumidinha das fics depois q escrevi uma que eu msma num gostei e publiquei, porem não tive bons retornos!

Bom,era isso!

Continuem vindo aki!

KISSUS DA NARA!


	6. concertando os erros!

O que? – todos disseram como um coro

Como ela pode fazer isso com a própria irmã? – perguntou mirok

Minha kikyou teve coragem de fazer isso? Eu não acredito – dizia sesshoumaru completamente chocado(nesta fic o sesshy tem emoções, e muitas, ok!)

Inu yasha estava completamente chocado, adorava a kikyou, para ele ela era uma grande amiga e sempre demonstrava grande amor pela irmã, e nunca imaginaria que ela tivesse feito aquilo com sua própria irmã, teria que entender o porque de tamanha maldade com sua amada kagome!

Sango, com muito esforço, consegue acordar kikyou, que estava pálida e ainda chorava desesperadamente, ela pensava que eles iriam rejeita-la ou algo do gênero, tinha medo, mas tinha que agüentar as conseqüências de seu maior erro! Então, levantou-se do colo de sango, enxugou as lagrimas e encarou todos, mesmo com os olhos ainda muito marejados e não conseguindo ver nada.

Kikyou, por que você fez isso com sua irmã?

meu amor responda-nos, precisamos saber, a kagome lhe fez algum mal?

... – kikyou só fazia silencio

VAMOS KIKYOU, RESPONDA, POR QUE VOCE FEZ ISSO COM A KAGOME?

Eu...p...preciso...dizer-lhe uma...coisa inu yasha...

Então diga kikyou, diga... – ele havia se acalmado um pouco mais, queria saber o que kikyou queria lhe falar!

Eu...eu só fiz isso num...momento de loucura...causada...por um sentimento!

Que sentimento?

Paixão...eu sou louca por você...e num momento de loucura pensei que...se kagome morresse – estavam todos pasmos ouvindo o que kikyou dizia – mas logo me arrependi, porem não podia mais parar a minha magia, mas estou arrependida, posso ser apaixonada por você inu yasha, mas amo minha irmã e amo meu namorado!

Você e tão indecisa assim, ou você me ama ou você e apaixonada por meu irmão!

Não tenho culpa de ser assim!

Mas kikyou, eu amo a kagome, e não você, você para mim e como uma irmã!

Eu entendo inu yasha e tomei 2 decisões com isso!

Quais? - então mirok que ate agora estava calado apenas ouvindo, se pronunciou.

Primeiro eu desisti de tentar conquistar o inu yasha, e vou ficar com quem eu realmente amo e sei que também me ama, que e o sesshoumaru, e segundo, deixarei de ser do mau, pois isso agora não importa mais, tive a opção de mudar a muito tempo mas não quis, agora quero e vou me tornar uma bruxa boa, e minha primeira bondade vai ser salvar a vida de minha irmã, pois só eu posso fazer isso! Eu gostaria de lhes pedir uma coisa!

Diga, pode pedir... – inu yasha estava triste por tudo, porem havia perdoado kikyou...

Eu gostaria que kagome não soubesse de nada que aconteceu aqui, sobre o que falei sobre o inu yasha e não quero que lhe falem que fui eu a causadora disso, eu prefiro que ela não saiba, pode ser?

Bom, mesmo não gostando de esconder nada de kagome, eu não contarei nada! – sango diz e abraça kikyou, em forma de demonstração de carinho...

Isso mesmo,apoiado, como sango, eu concordo, e vocês? – mirok já dando um tom de diversão a conversa...

Nos concordamos – disseram juntos inu yasha e sesshoumaru, depois de se olharem...

Bom, então, agradeço a todos, agora eu sei como e bom ter amigos, nunca mais quero fazer vocês passarem por isso!

Pode deixar, kikyou, não se desculpe mais!

Então todos abraçam kikyou, após o abraço kikyou se dirige ate o quarto de sua irmã faz primeiro um feitiço de esquecimento e depois faz um feitiço de reversão, diz a todos que kagome acordara em uma hora, que era para dizer para ela que hoje pela manha ela não se sentiu bem a não foi para a escola e depois da escola todos nos viemos vê-la mas ela estava dormindo, daí resolvemos espera-la acordar, todos concordaram, mas...

kikyou, mas como vamos explicar nossos ferimentos?

Não irão precisar explicar, esqueceram que eu sou uma ótima bruxa?

Ahh, voce pensa mesmo em tudo não e kikyou?

Claro, tudo pelo bem de vocês e de minha irmã!

Então, faca o feitiço rápido, porque esta quase na hora de kagome acordar!

Ok! – e faz o feitiço, logo estavam, todos sem nenhum arranhão! Nisso kagome chega na sala, com cara de sono...

Nossa, eu não fui para a escola? Eu não me lembro de nada!

Não kagome, voce passou mau pela manha a não foi pra escola, daí depois da escola viemos te visitar e como voce estava dormindo, fizemos o almoço – sango disse, mas havia se esquecido de um detalhe, não tinha feito almoço nenhum, e kagome já estava se dirigindo para a cozinha, mas como kikyou estava na cozinha e havia ouvido o que sango disse, logo tratou de fazer um feitiço para fazer aparecer uma comida, kikyou estava cancada de salvar a pele dela com magia, mas tudo bem!


End file.
